Need
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: Teasing, taunting, sinfully sexual; all words to describe what she does to him, and him to her. The desire to give in, and take. The need to release. If only she wasn't his step-sister. If only their parents hadn't gotten married.


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title: Need****  
****Rating: M****  
****Genre: Romance****  
****Word Count: 10,999****  
****Pairing: Edward & Bella****  
**

**Summary: Teasing, taunting, sinfully sexual; all words to describe what she does to him, and him to her. The desire to give in, and take. The need to release. If only she wasn't his step-sister. If only their parents hadn't gotten married.****Disclaimer: Mature content. All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, the plot and everything else belongs to the author**.

It was a torturous move on my mother's part, to re-marry a man with the most beautiful son one could imagine. I was fourteen when we moved in with my stepfather; Edward was twenty. While I was a freshman in high school, he was in his junior year of college. Carlisle was a good man, very sweet, and he doted on my mother. He loved her spontaneity and wanted to try anything and everything with her.

That part was great; Carlisle taking care of my mom. The worst part of our little family? Edward; with his gorgeous green eyes, wild hair, and fuck-hot body. Even at fourteen I knew there was something between us.

I knew it was wrong to lust after him. He was my stepbrother, but I didn't care. At fourteen I had fantasies about him while I played with my clit, and by sixteen I was finger fucking my little pussy, imagining it was his cock. It was around then that Edward first made a move on me that was more than just an innocent touch and was unmistakably meant. It was fuel for my fantasies of him.

He was home for the summer for an internship, as he was every year, mostly hanging out with his friends. This, unfortunately and fortunately, meant that he was around much more than usual, taunting and teasing me…watching me

Two could play at that game.

I loved that he watched me, and I loved to tease him in return. Just thinking about what he could be doing as he gazed at me from his hidden place had me gushing. Was he stroking himself, dripping with desire for me?

I hoped so. That was my fantasy, after all. I wanted him. Wanted him so badly I could practically taste him on my lips. And I was going to have him.

Mom told me to get him for dinner, not fifteen minutes after I got off on his image. He was in his room, where I found him smoking pot. He stared at me as I stood in the doorway, daring me to come closer, and I did. It wasn't like I hadn't experimented with my friends already, so I closed the door and walked to him. He gestured for me to sit, my legs straddled his hips, finding a very nice seat there. I grabbed his hand, drawing the joint to my lips.

I loved the way he felt beneath me, the way he reacted. His hips bucked up, hand resting on my hip, pushing me down, grinding against my still sensitive clit.

Mom called for us, probably wondering what was taking so long, and we were forced apart. He kissed my jaw as I reluctantly moved from his lap, leaving a small wet spot on his jeans. His gaze locked on the spot, his cock twitching beneath the fabric. The look in his eyes was animalistic, and I don't know what would have happened if mom hadn't called.

Unfortunately, Mom smelled the pot on both of us as soon as we entered the kitchen. There was yelling, I was grounded, and Edward was reprimanded for being "a bad influence on such a young girl." They didn't know that my friends and I had already tried it, and that I wanted him to be a bad influence on me, but in the sexual sense.

I wanted my stepbrother, as weird and twisted as it was.

**T****hree or so months later…**

"Edward, we're so glad you were able to make it for the weekend," Mom _gushed_, as always, enchanted to have her polite, 'good' boy of a stepson home.

We were sitting for dinner. Edward had just arrived ten minutes ago. The fucked up part? No one thought to tell me.

I had been setting the table when he walked in. He barely looked at me. Same reaction since June when we'd gotten close in his room. He ignored me the rest of the summer. I couldn't figure out if he was embarrassed, ashamed, or really just didn't want anything to do with me. He'd always kept a safe distance from me, but the last few months had been extreme.

_Don't think about it._

Too late.

I couldn't even taste my food as they talked during dinner. My body was pounding, my pussy swelling. My lips were so swollen and needy, I swore I could feel them pressing against the chair's cushion.

I was wearing a skirt.

I didn't know he'd be there, and I was regretting it.

I took a sip of water and fidgeted. My legs crossed under the table, my body trying to put some pressure on where it needed it most. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's gaze flicker towards me. I could've sworn I saw something flash across them, then nothing. The water tasted like acid. He turned back to my stepdad and said something that I couldn't quite catch, since my brain was on fail.

The entire dinner went like that. I was in another world. We were almost done with dinner when Mom did the worst thing imaginable.

Without even knowing it, she broke apart a piece of me, and it was going to be near impossible to hide it.

"So, Edward. I heard you might be seeing someone. Tell us all about her."

When I say that I nearly flung my steak knife into my own mother, it was true. Not that I could blame Mom for my jealousy or the fact that Edward might be screwing some little bitch, but the amount of shock and rage that went through me almost had me doing something stupid. I had to tense every muscle and keep my eyes on the table to control what I was feeling within. Anger is a dangerous beast, indeed. If I had even a hint of laser vision, there would have been a hole burned in that fucking table.

"Emmett tells his mom too much," was all Edward cryptically said, not elaborating further.

Which only pissed me off more.

Tears were threatening to fall. It was stupid and infantile, but the idea of another woman having the right to touch him was painful. I didn't say anything for the remainder of our dinner. I couldn't. If I so much as opened my mouth to speak, I knew I was going to hit him with a million questions.

Who was she?

Were they serious?

Was Emmett telling the truth?

More than once, I saw him look at me out of the corner of his eye. I studiously avoided that gaze but knew that my face was red and nothing could hide that.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked at one point.

"I'm fine," I managed to grind out, not meeting anyone's gaze.

As soon as everyone was done with dinner, and I saw that they planned to sit back and have a nice chat, I jumped up and offered to take the dishes, grabbing Mom's, Carlisle's, and my own.

I was sorely tempted to leave Edward's, make him clean them himself.

In the end, I came back for them. When I took them, he looked up at me, those gray-green eyes too intense. They were asking. Probing. Demanding things I sure as hell wasn't going to give him.

I took his dishes and turned without a word, pretty much storming into the kitchen like the little brat I'd suddenly become. Mad at myself, but most of all, mad at _him, _I filled up the sink and tried to lose myself in the task.

I don't know how much time passed, but it couldn't have been long because I still had half a sink of dishes left. I was actually starting to calm down when I felt him enter the kitchen.

The same way I always felt him whenever he was fucking near.

"Bella?" he said quietly, obviously coming closer.

I ignored him, my jaw tense. The soapy water and its contents became fascinating to me, apparently, because I refused to move my attention away from it.

"Bella, I'm talking to you."

_And, clearly, I'm ignoring you._

I continued washing the dishes, fighting the urge to turn. To look. The pounding in my body was back and with every step he took closer, I could feel my thighs tensing. I ground my teeth together, determined not to let him see what he was doing to me.

The same thing he probably did to _her, _whoever she was.

The fact that I felt tears pricking at my eyes again made me angrier. No way I could turn to him, no matter what my body wanted, when I knew damned well I was redder than hot coals.

"I don't like being ignored, Bella. You know that," Edward said in a hard, quiet tone, making me jump because he sounded too close.

I rinsed a plate and placed it in the rack. Yeah, we had a dishwasher, but I'd foolishly thought that doing them by hand would buy me more time away from him.

"You're mad," Edward commented, his breath hitting the skin of my shoulder.

I jumped again, and the glass I'd been rinsing fell into the sink. Thank God it was filled with water or else my mom would've probably heard and run in.

I continued to ignore him, even angrier now that I knew he'd picked up on what I was feeling. I couldn't feel his body behind me, but I could feel the heat coming off of it. One step and he'd be up against me. One step and we'd be touching.

What was he doing?

"I'm pretty sure there's someone who wouldn't appreciate how close to me you are right now. Move," was all I told him, not turning to look at him.

"There are many people who wouldn't appreciate it," Edward said, his tone odd.

I swallowed at that, trying to get my anger to calm down. Trying to think rationally enough to get through this.

"Either way. I said move," I repeated, still pretending that all I cared about were the dishes.

"You're pissed off. I think I know why, but I want _you _to tell me."

_Like fucking hell_.

For what? So he could be amused at the stupid _girl _that was pining away for him while he was off being with other women?

_Dear God, he's probably fucked her._

_He's probably fucked a lot of women._

I might've slammed the spoons in my hand into the dish rack. In my defense, I was so angry it was making me sweat. My blood pressure was dangerously high.

"I haven't seen you this mad in a while," he had the nerve to comment. "I forgot how beautiful you are when you're pissed." That managed to freeze me, and with my chest racing, I stared out the window above the sink, trying to make sense of what I'd just heard.

"You remind me of a lion about to attack. I don't even have to see you to know," Edward continued, and Lord help me, because he did it. He took that last step. Heat roared off of him and slammed into me, showing no mercy. "A cat," he mumbled, grabbing my hair and moving it out of his way.

_What is he doing?_

_God, please, don't stop. _

His nose barely ghosted across my shoulder, making a legion of goose bumps break out. A shiver tore through me before I could stop it, and my back arched slightly from the sensation.

"An angry, hissing kitty cat. Dangerous and adorable. That's what you remind me of when you're like this," Edward said under his breath, sounding lost in his own head. He inhaled me, his lips grazing my shoulder.

"Edward," I whispered, trembling so hard my knees crashed against each other.

He let out a groan so low I almost didn't hear it. An agonized sound that shot straight through me and dove into my pussy. His hands came around my hips, hard, and before I even realized what he was up to, he had me pressed into the sink.

His hips into my ass.

I could feel something long and hard, and my body recognized instantly what it was. I had to bite my lip hard as hell to keep myself from moaning out loud. On edge, I waited, barely breathing and feeling him everywhere.

Needing to feel more.

"Fuck, Kitty," Edward groaned, sliding his soft lips across my shoulder again. "This is wrong."

Who gives a fuck? He called me Kitty. I swear, his voice, giving me that nickname, made me about to come. My wet hands came out of dish water and latched onto the edge of the sink, squeezing down so hard I almost felt the bones crack.

"Edward," was all I could say, my nipples so hard they hurt as they strained against my bra.

"I can't," Edward whispered, his forehead landing on my shoulder. His hips thrust against me two times. Two. I felt his teeth come down on my skin, another thrust, and I nearly lost it.

"Oh fuck," I whimpered under my breath, pressing myself back into him.

I forgot everything.

I forgot that he was supposedly seeing someone else. I forgot that my mom and his dad were in the house somewhere and could walk in at any moment. All that mattered was the hollow pounding slashing through my veins.

"Bella...I..."

"Bella? Have you seen Edward?" my mom called from the living room.

He shot back from me so fast, I almost fell backwards. I heard him storm out of the kitchen and out the door leading to the backyard. My body wailed, demanding that I follow him, but I couldn't.

I was frozen there. In so much agony that I wanted to curl into a ball and cry.

What the fuck had just happened?

Why did he do that to me?

"Bella, honey, where's Edward?" Mom came into the kitchen and asked.

"Backyard," I answered, pretending that I was still doing the dishes. I heard her follow him out there. The moment she was gone, I rinsed the last knife, threw it in the dish rack, and rushed up to my room.

I needed to be alone. I needed to think. But worse of all, I needed to do something about the amount of horniness I was suffering from or else I was going to go fucking insane.

**Four months later...**

Of course he would come home for Christmas, the first time I'd seen him since the girlfriend debacle.

It wasn't true; there was no girlfriend.

There were, however, at least two one-night stands.

Nice to know he was getting some while I was stuck pleasuring myself.

Mom was ecstatic to have him home and even planned a nice family dinner out on the night of his arrival. It was a fancy restaurant that Carlisle loved to take her to, and she decided to share it with us.

It was too fancy for my tastes; dresses and suits. Edward got away from the jacket part of the suit, despite Carlisle reminding him that he would be wearing suits daily as a lawyer.

I was set out to tease him, to get him back for last time, so I found the sexiest dress in my collection. It was so short, you could see everything if I bent over, but since it was frilly and not tight, Mom said it was acceptable. From the look Edward gave me, acceptable it wasn't. I swear his eyes were glassy, and his cock was ready and waiting for me to bend over for him.

The menus were fancy, the decor over the top to the point of being almost gaudy. The food sounded snooty. I'd rather have a burger and fries. I ended up with a steak and potato, same as Edward.

I was minding my own business, trying to tune out Mom and Carlisle gushing to one another, focusing on the salad in front of me when I felt it: Edward's hand on my thigh.

His movement was hidden by the floor-length tablecloth, but the warmth of his palm resting on my skin made me feel strangely exposed. I froze for a moment, wondering what he would do next when I felt his fingers begin to crawl up my leg.

I chanced a glance in his direction only to find his attention focused on weeding out the tomatoes in his salad. My breath began to pick up as he moved higher and higher until he was at the hem of my dress. His thumb massaged my thigh as if in contemplation of what he would do next. Mom's high-pitched laughter drew my attention away enough that I barely registered his fingers pushing my legs apart.

His hand moved to the inside, tickling and exciting as he went, leaving me wondering just how far he was going to take it. His sleeve snagged on the table top, and in re-adjusting his position, I noticed the thick bulge he was sporting.

My gaze flickered back up to our parents, so lost in each other that they didn't notice us, and then to the patrons around us. The same. Though I almost blew it when I slid down a little in my chair and right into his hand.

I gasped, and then quickly tried to cover it with a cough. It worked. His fingers moved slowly across my damp panties before finding my clit and giving it a little flick.

A small gasp escaped, and I felt his eyes on me before he leaned in.

"Sssh, Kitty," he whispered. "Don't want anyone hearing you, do we?"

I tried to be good, I tried to focus on my salad again, and then on a piece of bread, but it didn't help much. His fingers were stroking over my panties, making me so wet and craving for him. Why did he have to do it there? Why couldn't he have waited until we got home?

My cheeks flushed, my heart sped, and I jumped, shuddering when his fingers pinched my clit hard through the thin material. If I hadn't already been trying to hold in my moans, I would have screamed, alerting everyone on what was going on. It was hard enough to keep a straight face as it was, and now he was upping the game.

I was mentally begging him to go beneath the thin cotton, to shove his fingers in me, but he just continued teasing me.

Carlisle's phone rang, stopping Edward as he was concerned our parents were no longer distracted. His hand sat warm against me, and my hips were begging to move. Carlisle stepped away to have his conversation, and thankfully my mother chose that moment to go to the bathroom. I did what I'd wanted to do since he began; I pushed my hips up into his hand.

A low groan came from him, and he chose that moment to speed up his movements. He found my clit and focused on that. It was no longer a time of teasing; he was serious, and I couldn't keep still.

I struggled to keep it all in. He was driving me insane, to the brink, and he wasn't going to stop until I was gone.

"Come for me, Kitty," he whispered, his fingers swirling against my throbbing clit. "Come for me here, in front of everyone."

I whimpered, fighting to keep any sort of normal exterior and knowing that I was failing.

Edward's heavy-lidded eyes fell to my lips. He licked his own, and I could tell he was fighting with himself. Holding back.

"I need to feel you come, Kitty. Do it," he demanded harshly under his breath.

I turned, burying my head in his arm trying to stifle the scream that begged to come out as I came, soaking my panties and creating a wet spot on the chair beneath me. My whole body shuddered, and I moaned into his arm, biting the hidden flesh beneath. I was breathing hard and trying desperately to calm down before we drew attention.

Edward slowly removed his fingers from beneath my dress and then the table. His hand rose and my eyes grew wide as he sniffed his fingers and then stuck them in his mouth.

Mom chose that moment to return, right as Carlisle's call ended. "Bella, are you feeling alright?" she asked, and my eyes widened. "Your face is all flush."

I swallowed hard, trying to think of something, anything, when Edward piped in. "She just choked on something; she'll be fine."

"Oh, okay. Well, besides the choking, what do you think of the food so far?" Mom asked Edward.

"This place is delicious," he said with a smirk, just in time for the main course to be delivered.

It was incredibly hard not to look his way or blatantly stare at him for the remainder of the evening. Mom and Carlisle headed out to the pool for an after dinner drink, while I headed up to my room.

There was a shadow following me up the stairs and down the hall. I could feel the need rolling off of him from ten feet away. I turned, my hand on my door handle, and he was on me, pushing me into the wall.

Desperation took over, and before either of us could think about stopping, his lips were on mine. My fingers tangled in his dress shirt, keeping him from pulling back, our mouths open, tongues tasting. He was sucking, licking, nipping, and devouring my lips. His hands squeezed my hips, pulling them against him, pushing his cock into me.

Fuck. Me.

He was still hard.

I pulled back and found his eyes heavy-lidded and dark, lust driven and dangerous.

"Touch me," he begged. "Please, Kitty, I need you to touch me."

My hand slid down between us, pressing against his hard length. His answering groan made my body shudder and my pussy clench and cry. I could feel the heat from the head of his cock through the fabric of his slacks.

"Bella," he said, his voice pleading in a way.

I moved further down, then slowly back up, swirling around the tip and squeezing lightly. Edward growled, his head falling down to my shoulder where his mouth began to nip and suck. I began stroking him, wishing I was feeling his silky skin, tasting him. I wanted to suck him into my mouth and swallow his come.

He began to thrust his hips lightly into my hand, making me wet with the delicious sounds that fell from his lips. His breath was coming out in heavy pants, and my body was speeding up to match.

"Oh, Bella, fuck. Oh, fuck!" he panted, his grip tightening on my waist.

He tensed, his jaw locking onto my shoulder, and he began to shake. I could feel him pulsing beneath my hand, his cock firing off, creating a sticky wet spot.

It took a moment for his grip to relax, his lips lightly kissing where his teeth had been. His hands went lax, releasing me, and he straightened. Fingers traced lightly over my cheek, and he leaned to kiss me, light and almost reverent. He started to deepen the kiss, but Carlisle's voice boomed out from the floor below.

"Edward!"

We stared at each other, cheeks still flushed.

"Yeah, Dad?" he called back.

"I need you to run and get some more gin," Carlisle said.

"Sure, give me a minute; I'm changing clothes."

"Okay."

We could hear Carlisle's steps as he walked away. Edward gave me one last lingering kiss before backing up and into his room.

With all the visitors we had during the holiday season, we hardly had a spare moment together, and when we did, he was back to being cool and aloof. Not caring about his little "sister." But when he left, my cell phone had a message: _This isn't over yet._

**Day of Bella's Birthday Party**

EPOV

The shadows. That's where I had to stand. Not because I'm not welcome there. Fuck no. I know for a fact my stepmom is wondering where I am and if I've arrived, yet. Dad texted me five minutes ago, asking if the traffic was bad. I was expected at this damned party, but in the state I was in, there was no easy way of showing myself.

And by state, I mean hard.

I'm fucking hard.

For her.

_Again._

I sipped the Long Island in my hand, part of me tempted to chug. I wanted to let the alcohol slide in and cloud my mind. Perhaps then...perhaps then, sanity would return.

Impossible. I knew this. How many years had I lived, trying to fight this and losing with each time I laid eyes on her?

Better not to fucking think on that shit, because if I did I would surely snap.

I took another sip as I leaned against the side of the house and watched. Always watching. Always wanting from afar, barely afforded a little nibble of her when all I wanted was to fucking eat every inch. I'd known from the first time I met her, even though she was just fourteen, that she would be a problem for me.

Bella walked back and forth, mingling. The backyard of my Dad's house was huge, the pool even more so. A lot of her friends were inside said pool. Many others lingered around; the bar, the grill, the buffet table.

_Her._

Fucking little boys. Who the fuck did they think they were? I could see them drooling. It was making me sick. Granted, the little flowy dress she was wearing was sure to have that reaction on any hot-blooded fool, but still. Those legs were mine. I hadn't tasted them, yet. I hadn't tasted much of that sexy body, but it was fucking mine.

My phone vibrated in my pocket again. I almost ignored it. Almost. Then I took one more look at my _stepsister_and realized that she'd walked off into a quiet corner.

Her phone was in her hands.

I reached for my own phone, not taking my eyes off of her until the very last second.

_Where are you? Aren't you coming? You said you would. - B_

I smirked, finishing half my drink in one gulp. To say I was cocky would be an understatement. Those fuckers could all want her.

Only I was going to get her.

Was it wrong? Probably. But I was sick from fighting this shit. Sick from years of denying myself something my body needed to survive.

_Are you in a hurry to see me? - E_

I looked up, watching her. The lights around the pool bounced off her skin. One of her friends tried to get her attention. He failed, the fucker, because my girl's thoughts were filled by me.

_You promised you'd be here. -B_

I could almost hear the pout in her tone. Across the backyard, even though it was nighttime, I could see enough of her face to see that she was, in fact, pouting.

I wanted to bite that bottom lip.

Suck on it.

Rub the tip of my dick across it and demand that she do something about the constant _state _she had it in.

_You seem to be fine without me. Looks like you have lots of people to distract you. -E_

I teased her. I couldn't help it. I knew she'd know I was there after reading that. Not that she would see me. She'd have to walk right by the side of the house to see me hidden in the shadows.

I saw her eyes widen. Her head shot up, her hair flowing across her shoulders as she looked around.

Searching.

For me.

My body throbbed, my lower abs clenching. I breathed in deeply, trying to get myself under enough control. It wouldn't do to just storm across the backyard and carry her off. No. As much as I'd love to lay claim to her right in front of all those teenaged fools, my dad and stepmom would surely stop us both before I could get her somewhere private.

I didn't care if they found out after. Not anymore. Bella was mine, and eventually, everyone would know it. But explanations would have to take place _after _I had her. I didn't have enough sanity left to deal with anyone's shit.

_Where are you? -B _

She was walking around the backyard. In a daze. Several more of her friends tried to get the birthday girl's attention, but they failed. Her eyes were searching, bouncing off heads. I bit my lip, loving how her legs looked as she walked.

_Meet me inside. -E_

I knelt down, placing the now empty glass at my feet. Someone could find it later. Or leave it there. I couldn't care less. My brain raced, trying to catalog every entrance to the house. Which one would most likely be empty at this point? Last thing I needed was someone seeing and stopping me.

Time was of the essence, my cock reminded me.

_You're here. Where? -B_

I smirked again.

_Somewhere inside. Just get that sexy little ass in the house. -E_

She was getting close enough to the house now that I could see the moment she almost stumbled. I could see her throat jump with her gasp. I licked my lips, already imagining all that skin inside my mouth.

At my mercy.

Bella would need to go inside first. Once there, I could corner her somewhere and hopefully get her up to my room before anyone saw us.

I watched her swallow heavily. She looked down at her phone as she text me back, her hair sliding forward and hiding her face from everyone. Fuck, that hair. I couldn't wait to have it in my fist. To use it to my advantage.

I breathed deeply. Could've sworn her scent caressed the air, sliding towards me. I could almost imagine her on my bed already. Could imagine what she'd smell like in full heat. I watched from my hiding place for another three seconds. Saw another of those fucking idiots try to get her attention. The way his eyes fell to her ass as she walked away had me grinding my teeth.

The moment Bella's high-heeled foot stepped into the house, I turned and rushed down the side of the house. I wasn't going to go through the backyard. I'd already seen the 'fam' hanging out with the other party guests. Someone might see me come in through the front, but 'someone' was better than my dad or her mom.

I took the front steps two at a time. A few people mingling outside turned and watched me go by. I ignored everyone. One of the teenaged girls by the door smiled at me, her hair wrapped around one finger and her teeth on her lip.

I barely spared her a glance. She did nothing for me. She couldn't. She was nothing like the girl I was rushing towards. I took out my phone, and was about to text Bella one more time when I got through the door. I paused and looked up.

There, on her way up the stairs, with her phone in her hand, was my girl.

Already heading towards somewhere more private.

She made it up unto the landing of the second floor. A glimpse of maroon, lace cheekies slapped me across the face. Swallowing heavily, I took off, more determined than ever. So possessed that I could hear how hard my steps slammed against the stairs.

_Who are you wearing those for? - E._

Bella was halfway down the hall when she got my text. Her head shot up after reading it. I could see her hands trembling around her phone. She went to turn, to search me out.

I was already there.

"I asked you a question," I hissed into her ear, pressing my body hard into her back. Not stopping until I had her right against the wall next to my room.

"Edward," Bella breathed, her tone half-relieved and half-choked. She leaned into me, shamelessly pressing her body into my aching one.

I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her in tight and knowing that she could feel my heart thundering in my chest. "I asked you a question," I repeated, nuzzling her cheek.

Bella turned her head, whimpering as my nose passed along the corner of her mouth.

"Answer me, Bella," I demanded harshly, my body shaking with the last of my restraint.

Fuck. My door was right there. Right fucking there.

_Drag her in._

"Edward," Bella _moaned _this time, tilting her head back and sliding her ass against my cock. She whimpered at the feel of it, her tongue peeking out and wetting those juicy lips.

I remembered them. I'd been haunted by the feel of them for too long. Raising one hand, I cupped her jaw and ran my thumb across her lips. Groaned at the feel of her wet heat. I stared at her mouth with an intensity I knew had to be frightening. When Bella bit her bottom lip, her teeth scraping across the pad of my thumb, I almost lost it. My hips pushed forward, pressing her roughly into the wall.

"Tell me or I'll walk away," I mumbled, pressing one hand against the wall. The hand that had been on her face slid down. Hips pushed forward, pressed hard.

"You wouldn't," Bella gasped, her pupils dilating.

I bit my lip. My hand slid down her stomach. Lower. Bella's breath sped up with every inch, and it didn't take long before she started rotating her hips back at me. I groaned, my neck tensing as I tried to keep my shit together.

I was failing.

"I would," I said, letting my fingers ghost across the edge of her short dress. Across her thighs. Bella let out that little whimper again, the one that had haunted my fucking dreams for months. "Because," I continued, closing my eyes and trying to think pass the demands of my blood, "right now, I'm convinced that you might have been waiting for someone else."

"Bullshit," Bella growled, making my eyes snap open. If she pushed her ass any harder into my cock, I would lose it and end up fucking her.

Right there.

Right against the wall.

And fuck, the imagery was almost enough to drop me to my knees. Years, I'd been waiting fucking years for this.

"You know I'm fucking wearing them for you," Bella harshly whispered, trying to turn in my arms.

I didn't let her. I couldn't. Her words snapped something inside my nervous system. I lost almost all of my control the moment she admitted that.

I tightened my arm around her, holding her in place. The hand that had been playing with her thighs forced its way under her dress. Bella let out a choked sound that made me wonder if I was hurting her.

Still, I couldn't bring myself to stop.

I didn't even give her time to think. I'd been waiting forever. That night at the restaurant had been at the forefront of all my torture. How many fucking days and nights did I spend, cursing the fact that I hadn't been able to fully feel her sweet little pussy?

Too fucking many. It ended now.

"Oh my God. Edward," Bella gasped, her eyes wide as she felt my fingers slide across her slit.

I groaned, pressing my face into her hair and inhaling her scent. Two passes, that's all I could stand before I moved my hand high enough to slide it straight down into her panties. Bella's surprised moan was nothing compared to the sound that left me.

She was wet. Of course she was. I always made my girl wet, and she'd been my girl longer than she knew. But that wasn't what got me.

Fuck no.

Smooth. She was so fucking smooth. As in...

"Who did you do this for?" I asked, my voice unrecognizable. Don't get me wrong, as I played with her smooth lips and took in the way she shook and moaned, a part of me knew it was for me.

_It fucking better be for me._

And there was the problem. Even knowing she wanted me the way she did, I was still irrational in my need to own her.

To be the only one who did.

Bella's legs shook so hard, I had to use my hips to press her against the wall. Her hands braced against said wall, providing some more support. Her back quivered with each inhale. I stared at her profile, watching every expression that crossed her face. She wanted to answer me. Something in her eyes told me she was pissed at my question. I slid my finger down one lip than the other, purposely avoiding where I was dying to touch her.

Bella bit her lip, one hand slapping against the wall. "I should...fuck. I should...oh _God._"

"You should what, Bella?" I teased, my vision blurring. I was grinding my cock into her ass shamelessly. Bella tried to push back. Tried to move her hips so my fingers would finally get where they needed to be.

"I should fucking smack you for asking such a stupid - _Fuck. _Edward!"

I smiled viciously, sliding my finger against her clit. Lightly. Not enough to satisfy, barely a little more than a tease. Bella pressed her forehead against the wall, her body tight and tense. "You did this for me?" I asked, breathing heavily into her ear.

Anyone could come by. I knew this. Anyone could just happen to come up the stairs, walk down the hall, catch us red-handed.

There was no way I could pull my hand away from her pussy. It pulsated against my fingers, swollen and wet and calling for _me._

It would be a miracle if my cock didn't somehow end up inside her while we were still against that wall.

"Yes," Bella cried out, her head falling back against my shoulder. The look on her face made my dick leak. The way she looked, so wanton and lost...fuck. "You. I did it all for you. Edward, please," she breathed, her teeth sinking into flesh again.

Tempting me.

I groaned deep in my chest, agonized as I pressed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. My body throbbed painfully but that wasn't what was the hardest to deal with. No. I was so fucking close to just taking Bella up against that wall, and I knew she was probably a virgin. There was no way I could let myself do that to her.

But how to stop it when sanity itself was being vaporized with every sweet breath that left her body?

"Edward. Kiss me. Please, I'm so close," Bella mewled, rubbing her pursed lips across my jaw.

My cheek.

I felt her tongue flick against the corner of my lips. My eyes snapped open but they were almost unseeing. I heard the rough sound that left me right before I devoured her mouth. Our tongues were swirling, wet and hot, when I unthinkingly slid the tip of one finger into her.

I almost bit down on her tongue.

Bella's walls clamped down around me. I opened my eyes, not ending our kiss but needing to see her. Bella's own eyes were heavy-lidded. She pulled back, her chest bouncing with each rapid breath. "Please," she begged, eyes fluttering and her body molding against mine. "Please make me come, Edward. I need you."

I choked, shifting and pressing her completely against the wall. I slid my finger into her as slowly as I could. Bella hissed, her nails clawing at the wall, the veins on the back of her hands standing out.

"Fuck, baby," I groaned, almost not believing what I was feeling.

Yeah, I'd imagined she'd be tight. Of course I had. I'd wished.

Nothing could compare to the reality. I was going to bust a nut in my jeans at this rate, and I couldn't even feel bad about it. All I could feel was _her. _I gave into the demands of her body, thrusting my finger in and out of her.

Rotating.

_Feeling._

Bella leaned into her arm and bit down on it, turning me on even more. The fact that she was that lost, that it took _that _to keep her quiet...

"All I've thought about is this little pussy," I confessed brokenly against her ear, tonguing it and snarling. "I can't believe how good you feel. I can't fucking believe how tight," I hissed, pressing the palm of my hand against her clit.

The music downstairs pounded up the walls, leaking up through the floor. Voices carried, the sounds of the party continuing downstairs. It was all nothing more than a backdrop for what I was really focused on. Our heavy breaths tempted me. I was pretty much fucking Bella's ass through our clothes.

Moaning, I latched onto the spot right below her ear. One nibble. One flick of my tongue. Bella gasped so loudly I fucking felt it around the finger I still had inside her.

And that wasn't all.

Desperate to see her this time, I cupped her face and held her head still. I felt her walls seize around my finger. Her mouth fell open and her brow furrowed. She was the most beautiful fucking thing I'd ever seen.

There was no way this could be wrong. Fuck no.

"That's it, baby. Come for me. I fucking feel you," I breathed, tonguing her lips.

One of Bella's hands came up and latched tightly onto my hair. The way her body rocked into her orgasm was almost musical in its beauty. I groaned inside her mouth, grinding my cock as hard as I could against her and trying my damned hardest to not come.

No. It would be inside her. No other fucking way.

Bella went limp in my arms, her blood thundering inside the tiny vein on her neck. I panted behind her, gritting my teeth and trying to keep control.

One thing had become obvious. The way I was feeling? I couldn't take her inside the house. We were right next to my old room, music was pounding downstairs, and, yet, I knew it wouldn't be enough to cover up what I had in mind.

I had to get her out of the house. Had to get her to my apartment, where I could have every inch of her without worrying about anyone interrupting us.

It literally fucking pained me in my bones when I had to force myself to withdraw my finger from inside her. My girl whimpered in disappointment, further tempting the beast. The scent of her drenched every bit of air around me. Unthinking and trapped in a haze, I brought my fingers up to my mouth while Bella watched with parted lips.

The moment I tasted her, my hips slammed into her ass. Bella gasped, the little sound only aggravating my situation further. I ground into her, snarling around my own fingers as I sucked them viciously.

"Holy..._Edward_."

"Downstairs," I grunted, barely able to breath.

"What?"

"I'm taking you to my apartment. Get that pretty ass downstairs, and meet me at the end of the driveway. Two minutes, Bella. Don't let anyone see you leave." And I left, barely able to walk as my cock throbbed and swelled angrily. It took all of my self-control to make it back to the stairs. When I looked back, Bella was straightening her skirt and preparing to follow me. She bent down to pick up her phone right as I sent her a text.

_I'll be waiting in my car. Remember, don't let anyone see you leave. -E._

I rushed down the stairs, keeping an eye out for any of my relatives. No matter what I did, the mere thought that I was about to have Bella made my dick harder. The lingering taste of her made my hunger for her worse. I passed a young girl on my way out the front door and saw how her wide eyes fell to my crotch.

No doubt about it. She could see the fucker. Nothing I could do, though, since it wasn't going anywhere until Bella got her hot little hands on it.

My heart actually raced as I neared my car. Any second now, I expected either my father or stepmom to come out of nowhere and sidetrack me. I jumped into my car, starting it and all but screeching my way down the driveway. I made a right, stopping to wait for Bella so that we could take off.

A minute passed. Then two. My leg jumped impatiently. I ground my teeth together, jaw twitching, and raised my phone up to eye level, ready to text the girl and find out where the fuck she was.

The passenger door opened, making my head shoot up. Her leg was the first thing I saw, curving into the car as she lowered herself into the seat. Bella closed the door, turning to look at me...

I pretty much lunged across the seat, cupping her head and slamming my lips against hers.

My phone fell somewhere, discarded.

Bella's hands clawed at my shirt, tightening around them and bringing me closer. The inside of my car filled with our breathless moans, her whimpers mixing with my growls as I all but devoured her mouth.

"Need...to...get you to...apartment," I panted, sucking on her juicy bottom lip.

Bella nodded, looking too cute in her eagerness. "Go. Go. Now. Drive," she said, pointing at the ignition but not letting me go.

Her tongue swirled wet along mine.

I nearly lost it right there. I forced myself to pull away from her and started the car, taking off and heading straight for my apartment. I lived thirty minutes away, but I barely made it past ten when the need to feel her again took over.

"Edward," Bella gasped when I slid my right hand up her thigh. Shocked as she was, she didn't fight me, spreading her legs for me like the good girl she was.

I flipped her dress up to her hips, sparing one quick glance out of the corner of my eye. Fuck me, those fucking panties would be the death of me. I wanted them between my teeth as I slid them off her hips.

But that would have to happen some other time. Right now, I needed them out of my way. "Take those off for me," I demanded, my right hand rough around her thigh, the left one squeezed around my steering wheel.

Bella whimpered again. That sound would come to be the end of me. I fought to keep all of my concentration on the road even as I felt her move to do as I asked. We got to a red light just as I saw her panties fall to the floor, the maroon lace wrapped delicately around her heeled shoes.

I turned to her, biting my lip and locking eyes with her for a second while my right hand rose and connected with hot flesh. Bella's mouth fell open and her brow tensed, but she didn't break my stare. Didn't look away even as I slid my middle finger into her slit.

"So wet for me," I groaned, eyes becoming heavily-lidded. I looked down, almost losing all my self-control as I spread her lips and saw her pussy for the first time. "Holy fuck..."

A horn beeped behind us, but I didn't pull away from her. I continued playing with her bare lips and swollen little clit even as I turned and drove past the green light. Bella writhed and moaned on my seat the whole way, incoherent curses mixing with my name and making my blood boil.

I slid my middle finger into her two minutes away from my house, knowing I couldn't take it any sooner than that. Bella twitched and thrust up towards it, her walls squeezing in that way that told me she was close. "Not yet," I warned, unwilling to remove my finger. "Hold it, Kitty."

"I can't," Bella mewled in a needy tone.

"Fucking hold it, Bella!" I barked, out of control. Knowing that if I felt her come, we weren't going to make it to my house. I would pull the car over and take her right in the back seat like some wild monster. To make matters worse, I couldn't bring myself to pull my finger out of her, her wet heat sucking on it so perfectly that I wanted to be inside her for as long as possible.

Possibly forever.

The driveway to my apartment building came into view. Bella clenched around me, panting heavily and clearly trying to do as I said. I smirked, feeling tenderness fill me, oddly enough.

Pulling my finger out, I placed it at her lips and watched her mouth tentatively open, her tongue swirling around the tip. Leaning forward, I cupped her cheek and kissed her lips lightly, too afraid I would lose it if I kissed her any harder.

"Get out of the car and up those stairs before I maul you right here for all to see," I growled and smiled when she drew in a ragged breath, throwing the car door open.

She pulled her dress down and stepped out, practically running for the stairs. Which was quite a feat in those fucking hot shoes of hers. I was quickly on her ass, literally, as soon as she reached the bottom of the steps. My cock grinding into her backside as we climbed.

I was so lost in her, I almost forgot which apartment was mine. She turned in my arms, slipping her fingers around my neck and into my hair, pulling me down to her. We were so close, I kissed her hard and deep, my hands digging for my keys in my pocket.

I pinned her against the door, my lips moving down her neck, licking, nipping, and sucking while I tried to figure out which of the ten keys went to the damn door. Finally locating it, I unlocked the door and turned the handle.

My arm was wrapped around her waist, which was the only reason she didn't go crashing to the floor. A good thing, as I probably would have said it was close enough and dove in. My foot caught the door and slammed it closed behind us.

We were in, we were there, and we were alone. I needed to see her naked. I'd dreamed about it for years, the little bikinis she would parade around in leaving little to the imagination, but I needed it all.

"Take it off," I commanded, reluctantly pulling away as I grabbed the hem of my own shirt and pulled it over my head.

When I looked back, she hadn't moved, her eyes glued to my chest and abs. I growled at her, and her eyes shot up. They were heavy with lust, but still she didn't move.

"Do I have to rip it from you? Because if I do, I guarantee you won't ever be wearing it again."

Her eyes brightened, and she smirked at me. Fucking smirked. If she thought I was joking or that it was just a threat, I didn't know or care. Unable to contain the beast any longer I stepped up to her and fisted the bodice of her dress, the fabric tearing beneath my hands until it fell from her body.

Bella froze, panting as I stared down at her. She started trembling so hard, I could see it. Something of what I was feeling must have shown on my face. Her body was...it was...

"Edward!" Bella cried when I bent and threw her over my shoulder.

Heart thundering, I stomped across my living room and straight into my room. There, I threw her on the bed and literally jumped in after her. I crawled between her spread legs, pressing my aching cock into her and grinding against her even though I was still in my jeans.

Bella arched into me, dragging me down and kissing me desperately. Her body was fucking calling to me in every way possible, but I couldn't stop grinding into her long enough to get my damned jeans off.

"Edward. Off," Bella breathed against my lips, her hand wrapping around my belt and tugging.

I grunted and slammed into her, on the verge of coming. The jeans had to come off. But I was so far gone, aching so bad, that I couldn't stop seeking out relief in any way I could get it.

_You're going to fucking come in your jeans instead of her? Are you serious?_

"God damn it," I growled, somehow finding the strength to pull away from her. I rose up on my knees between hers and tore at my belt. Bella lay in front of me, legs spread and chest heaving as those sinful eyes watched me part my jeans.

The moment I had them low enough, my cock sprang right out, the head fucking purple from the pain I was in. Bella bit her lip, her brow tensing in that way that spoke of pure need.

The tip of my cock leaked, throbbing towards her.

I got off the bed long enough to drop the jeans and kick off my shoes and socks.

My eyes were locked on her bare pussy, glistening with her juices. I wanted to taste her; I needed to. Climbing back on the bed, my head dipped down between her thighs, my tongue licking up her slit, ending with a flick to her clit.

She jumped beneath me and I took another lick, moaning before my mouth latched onto her little mound. She was so sweet, but I had to let go. I needed release.

My lips moved up her body, kissing as I moved over her, my hands palming her breasts, teasing her nipples. I had to give her pleasure now, because soon it would be pain. It couldn't be helped. I latched onto one of her tight pink peaks, my hips grinding into her. My cock was screaming at me to take her, to make her mine.

One hand wound into her hair, lips mashing to hers as I rocked against her slit, coating my cock. My other hand moved down taking hold of my cock, rubbing the tip at her entrance, seating the tip inside.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear and thrust in.

My vision went white, and it took everything in me to hold still, to let her adjust. She gasped and whimpered, her body tense, nails digging into my skin. I lightly kissed up and down her neck, trying to help her relax.

"Breathe, baby," I whispered, and she blew out a ragged breath I'm sure she hadn't known she was holding.

I leaned back to look at her, my fingers brushing away her hair. I stared down at her, hating the little wince on her face. When a single tear leaked out of the corner of her eye, my thumb came up and lovingly brushed it away. I told myself to stay still, to let her adjust no matter how much I needed to move inside the heat surrounding me.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, breathing deeply through my nose.

"I'm fine," she whispered, moving slightly.

I hissed, every muscle tensing. My thighs started aching from the pressure of holding back, all of my instincts demanding that I push deeper.

"Are you ok? How are you feeling?" I gritted out, nuzzling her face and kissing her cheek lightly.

Bella returned my kiss with a light one of her own before pressing her cheek against mine and pushing my face up. As soon as she had enough room, the girl kissed me, softly sucking on my upper lip.

Self-control was almost nil. I clawed at the pillow under her head, letting her kiss me and trying to hold back. Trying to give her more time. When Bella licked at my lips, I tilted my head and let her in, groaning loudly as the pleasure of her tongue only teased my cock further.

"Bella," I choked, biting her bottom lip too hard.

Bella gasped under me, her body jerking.

"Oh fuck. Baby...I can't..."

"I think I'm ok," she breathed, her hands sliding down my back. "I think..." and she moved slowly, experimenting.

I moaned, head falling back on my shoulders.

_Don't move. Don't fucking move..._

But Bella did. Again. And again. By the third lift of her hips, I was lost. I looked back down at her, pushing myself up on my arms and staring into her eyes. "Let me know if it gets to be too much." That's the only warning I gave her. Eyes still locked with hers, I drew back.

Slid in.

Nearly busted my nut right there.

Bella's mouth fell open, the look of surprise on her face mixed with awe. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat. I couldn't blame her. My jaw clenched as I fought to hold on, and I slid into her again.

Fucking heaven. Tight, pulsating heaven. "Waited so fucking long," I groaned, moving a little faster.

"Edward!"

Her hands slid all the way down my back, her little nails digging into my ass cheeks. On my next thrust, she pulled me in harder, causing my hips to slam against hers.

"Fuck! _Bella_."

"_Oh, _oh. That's...so good. Do it again!"

I slammed one hand against the headboard behind her head, bracing myself. Doing as she asked, I thrust into her again, a combination of pain and pleasure mixing on her face. She was sore, but if I could keep hitting that spot, maybe it wouldn't be so bad... maybe I could make her come.

Oh, God. I _needed _to make her come.

"You like that, Baby?" I asked, voice rough as I rotated my hips inside her.

Bella nodded, little pants leaving her and landing on my skin. I loved feeling her breath on me, her skin, the wet heat of her pussy and its too-tight hold...

"I've never felt anything like this," I confessed, angling my hips and thrusting roughly.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, rocking her hips as I moved in her. My free hand trailed down her thigh, grasping under her knee and hitching it over my hip. With one hand on her, the other secured to the headboard, I made certain the angle was good, and I lost control.

My girl's eyes rolled back into her head, mouth falling open as each thrust of my hips drove my cock directly into the spot that drove her mad. I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Every sinuous move...her leg rose and wrapped around my hips...pulling me deeper...harder..._faster..._

"God damn it, Bella. Your pussy...amazing. Will never get enough." I could barely breathe, her walls shivering along my length and squeezing even tighter. "Fuck. Oh God. Baby?" Eyes wide, I watched her, not believing what I was feeling.

Not believing that she seemed to actually be _close._

"Edward. Your dick. Never thought. Oh, fuck-"

"You're gonna come for me, Kitty?" My voice rasped, almost as harsh as my thrusts were turning. _Easy. Slow. She's new to this... _But Bella raised her other leg, now using both to urge me deeper.

Her nails dug in more hard, so hard I could've sworn she drew blood. "You are." I was gasping, barely holding on. "You're about to fucking - _Oh God. Belllaaa..."_

"_Edward_!" she nearly shrieked, her eyes actually afraid as she arched up under me and froze.

Her walls collapsed. The wet suck drove me under, obliterating my common sense, unleashing a wave of mind-numbing pleasure that seared me from the inside out. I jerked into her, my voice screaming out, my heart sputtering inside my chest.

Head thrown back, I rocked my hips in circles, letting her body milk me and feeling like a part of me might actually not survive. White light filled my eyes as I exploded within her tight walls. It was fucking euphoria. It felt like I'd finally reached nirvana.

My muscles went lax, and I collapsed down on her, shudders coursing through both of us.

"Fuck, that was…that was…" I trailed off against her neck.

"Yeah, it sure was," she agreed and we both laughed.

I was trying not to squish her with my weight any longer, and propped up on my forearms once feeling returned. My head was still in the crook of her neck, and I couldn't stop licking and nipping at the skin there. She tasted too good to let go.

"We should probably get the birthday girl back to her party," I said after a few minutes of listening to her moan, kissing up her jaw to her lips.

"Do we have to?" she questioned with a pout.

I took her big bottom lip between my teeth before pressing my lips to hers.

"Unfortunately," I replied, sitting up and taking her with me.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on so we could wash off. Afterwards, Bella stood with the towel wrapped around her, while I threw on some clothes. I looked at her, wondering why she was just standing there when it hit me.

"Oh, shit," I grumbled and walked back out to the living room, Bella following close behind.

My eyes zeroed in on the garment on the floor: the dress that I had torn apart. Bella just looked down at it; she had to have known the dress was toast when I ripped it from her.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I guess I better buy you a new dress before we get back."

"I've got a better idea. I'll call Alice and have her meet us out front with a new one, and you'll just owe me one."

"As long as I get to rip that one from you, as well."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be ripping many things from me in the future, I'm sure," she said with a saucy smile.

With that, we headed back to the party, but not back to resisting each other. No, that time was over.

**One year later...**

"Baby, I'm home," I called, slamming the door shut behind me.

There was no response, which was odd. Her car was out front. I threw my briefcase onto the counter and walked in. It was pretty silent in our apartment, with the exception of a small humming coming from the bedroom.

I smiled in the doorway to the master bedroom, my cock getting hard as I gazed at her in her little tank top and cheekies. She was sprawled out on the bed, ear buds in, bopping away as she worked on the papers surrounding her, making her ass jiggle, enticing me more.

After her birthday, Bella and I only progressed, spending as much time we could together. It went on for months, Bella spent every weekend she could with me. She was "checking out the campus" where I attended school. We never left the apartment unless it was to get food.

I was offered a job for after graduation from one of my internships, right as Bella found out she was accepted to my school. She moved in with me for school since I lived on campus. Our parents were grateful I was being such a nice big brother, to give my little sister a place to stay instead of the dorms. I found a nice two bedroom apartment to make it look convincing for when they dropped in. We always kept the bedroom door closed so that they didn't see our clothes mingled together in "my" room.

We joked about how Bella loved to thank me for not making her stay in the dorms. On her knees, on her back. Every single day, and I loved it. We'd even made a game of it.

She must have felt me staring at her, because her head popped up. As soon as she saw me, she jumped from the bed and leapt into my arms, kissing me hard.

"Mmm, you're back!" she exclaimed.

I grabbed hold of her ass, groaning as I push my now hard cock into her stomach.

"You've made a mess of the bed. Where are you going to 'thank' me today?" I questioned, moving my head to her neck and nipping.

She moaned, fingers clenching onto my jacket. I pulled back and she was smirking up at me.

"Well, I've been a bad girl, and I haven't made dinner tonight," she said, and the gears in my head whirred to life.

"I'm going to get undressed while you go make dinner. Naked," I said and she rocked against me. "On second thought, leave your panties. I want to rip them off of you for being such a bad girl. Don't forget to put on your apron." I smacked her ass and she gasped. I leaned down and caught her bottom lip between my teeth.

"Yes, brother dear," she replied and I swatted her ass for her little pet name and to get her moving.

She padded away, and I couldn't help but watch her hips sway as she walked down the hall, stripping her shirt off as she went.

To most, she was my little sister, but more and more were getting to know her as my girlfriend. We were still trying to figure out how to tell our parents, knowing it had to happen soon. Eventually we'd have to tell everyone about us, because one day she was going to be my wife. One day I was going to marry her.


End file.
